Swing the Cradle
by morgankit
Summary: Kurama knew that she would die sooner or later. But whether or not he was going to be able to cope with it in the aftermath to save his sanity he wasn't sure. Hiei is there to help him through.


**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge the original creators (Togashi, Peirrot, etc.), I do not own these characters and I make no profit from this whatsoever.  
**Warnings:** Character death. Slight sexual situations between two men.  
**A/N:** Lines indicate fade outs and scene changes. Foot notes at the bottom. Certain details and elements of this fic were inspired by true happenings.

Copyright November 2006 thru January 7th, 2007.

- - - - - - - - -

Kurama wasn't expecting his phone to ring at 12:30 that morning.

Pulling out his cell phone, his friends quieted down around him, then began talking in hushed tones while Kurama greeted his step brother on the other end of the line. Yuusuke chortled at something that Kuwabara must have whispered to him, and Kurama smiled and started converse with Shuichi.

Everything went quiet on Shuichi's end of the line. Kurama's face suddenly became pale and placid. Yuusuke turned around just when he saw Kurama's hand cover his mouth.

Kurama's shoulders shuddered but his voice held a firm answer into the phone. He looked at Yuusuke and Kuwabara, who were now silent and quixotic.

"…Mom is in the hospital."

Yuusuke never in his life wanted to see Kurama at his highest state of rage. It was a disturbing thought to consider what Youko Kurama was like when he was truly angered. Once or twice in the past Yuusuke had been witness to the cold blooded monster the fox was capable of becoming. The last situation must have happened at least eleven or twelve years ago, when they had their last unofficial case work with Koenma. As Hiei was the closest to Kurama out of all of them, and he himself relayed to Yuusuke that Kurama was a fearsome creature to behold when he was enraged.

The opposite of this rage, however, was anguish. And Yuusuke could not possibly comprehend the sight of Kurama bursting into tears when he was given the news that his mother had died.

- - - - -

There were no wishes, no magic mirrors, no exchanging of vows nor of lives.

Yuusuke stood towards the sidelines of the hallway in a stiff, black and white trimmed suit with a thin neck tie. He shifted uncomfortably, though his face would not illustrate his complaints. He folded his hands in front of himself, standing firmly as if he was a statue for his friends to lean onto.

Kuwabara was next to him standing similarly, hanging his head and nodding to himself. The carrot-top was mumbling something about hearing the dearly departed moving from room to room and their living family members mourning their losses and comforting and cooing themselves into calmness once again. Yuusuke tried not to over hear too much, as it was uncomfortable enough just standing there.

His wife and Botan were conversing quietly by the main doorway, shuffling their dark dresses and slowly making their way towards the line of the family members to give their regards and regrets.

In that line, Yuusuke saw Kurama in a dark suit with a black shirt and tie, the only dash of colour on him was a tiny red rose bud on his breast pocket. From the distance, the former spirit detective couldn't see the graying bags beneath Kurama's eyes. Even if he could see Kurama's eyes at all, the fox had his long bangs covering most of his face. Keiko hugged him gently and they kissed each other's cheeks. Botan did the same, although he hug looked much tighter and more enthused with sadness. They kissed, and Kurama mouthed a small and controlled: "Thank you."

Keiko – in her thickly layered bell dress that floated around at her knees and was well proportioned to her sheer black baby-doll top – swayed slowly towards her husband after greeting the family members. She hooked herself into Yuusuke who returned her embrace. Her big eyes glistened in the fluorescent light, her tears threatening to undo her meticulously crafted make-up.

"He looks very tired," the young woman said to Yuusuke. "His hair grew out so much that I could barely see his eyes. He looks like he hasn't been sleeping at all."

Botan took a second look back at the fox still standing in the family-transit-line. She tried to make her stare un-obvious as she adjusted her lacy shawl around her bare shoulders. Kurama's hands were at his sides and his head was down solemnly, not looking towards his step-father and step-brother, as if he was revolted to be near them at that very moment. Yuusuke also looked on and he almost regretted making sudden eye contact with him from far across the hall.

The ceremony was surprisingly short, for a wake. Or perhaps, Yuusuke thought ironically, it was short because he was already used to them, one of them being his own. Yuusuke and Kuwabara stood standing throughout the sermon given by a friend of Hatanaka. Kurama sat, still in his line. He sat very rigidly with his hands folded and his legs crossed. Yuusuke sensed that he couldn't possibly be comfortable in this building or even the entire situation.

The sermon ended and a buzz hummed throughout the funeral home. People fluttered to and fro, making quick prayers to the body covered with wild flowers and simple drapery and shaking hands with the widowed husband and his son.

Kurama stayed in his seat, trying not to talk to too many people at one time. Unfortunately, as the deceased woman's only son, it was difficult for him to not be bombarded with health questions and tears from distant relatives that Kurama probably had never met more than twice in Minamino Shuuichi's life.

Yuusuke suddenly felt a gush of _ki_ by his left where the garden was. Hiei was here, but he wouldn't let himself in, as the demon wasn't necessarily welcome inside of a human funeral home.

Kurama must have felt it too, because Yuusuke finally saw him move from his statue like state. His eyes went wide and glistened with wetness and his hands rubbed the back of his neck.

The ceremony ended, and most of the guests had left and excused themselves. As the crisply dressed yet pathetically bewildered redhead made his way towards the opened casket, Yuusuke nudged Kuwabara and let go of his wife, walking into the room towards the son of the honorably departed.

Kurama gingerly placed his hands on the rim of the casket. His _ki_ flexing and relaxing around the white roses and the wild flowers that covered the front of the room, making them move and hover just so slightly as to not attract too much attention. His breathing became ragged as he stared at the glowing white form lying on the plush cushions of the casket. Shiori was fixed so that her hair was slightly fanned out around her neck and shoulders, a glittering amulet circled her thin collar and she wore her favourite earrings – small round diamond studs that Kurama bought for her a few years back. All of the white was contrasted with a pale pastel of pink on her top and tweed blazer, her hands folded gently at her abdomen; almost no creases were made on her finely ironed clothes.

Kurama's left hand deftly moved towards Shiori's dark and silky hair. Long and graceful fingers fiddled with her hair, stroking it similarly to how she had stroked his own hair when he was a child.

His eyes wavered. Never before had he felt this dizzy. Ever since after he moved out from her house at twenty and aged as an adult, Kurama suddenly longed for her touch like when he was a child. He craved the kind of comfort that only his mother could have given him, the only mother he had grown to love as a mother.

The emotional shock of this realization made Kurama tremble with sorrow and he grasped Shiori's stiffly clasped hands under his. He tried to remove her hands and hold them into his, but no matter how hard he tried, Kurama couldn't unclasp her fingers.

"Kurama…"

The fox tried more desperately. He wasn't ready for this. Not now. No.

"Kurama…!"

He was being shaken. He wanted to wake up from his trance, but he still knew that it was entirely real. He couldn't go back.

"Kurama!" Yuusuke gasped quietly as the fox suddenly released his hands from his mother and was spun to face the brunet, strong hands grasping his shoulders. "Kurama…"

"…Yuusuke."

- - - - -

"He's been way too quiet," Yuusuke mumbled into his glass. "And he's not as responsive either."

"Well, come on," Kuwabara said, with a mix of compassion and exasperation in his voice. "His mom just died. He's supposed to go through a grieving period. Especially with how close they were? It's gotta take a lot of time."

"I never said that I was thinking that he would just, y'know, get over it. I'm just…" Yuusuke paused, searching. "I don't know… I never expected to see him like this before."

Hiei sat casually a few feet away from the two in the temple and was watching the birds that Yukina was tending to out in the courtyard. She did not have the happy and carefree aura around her like she normally had. Her eyes were still as bright as they always had been, but something was missing. There was no sparkle that Hiei found so intoxicating and refreshing about her. He didn't need to ask her. He already knew why she was upset, and he wished there was something he could do.

"I never wanted to see him this upset before…" Yuusuke mumbled in despair.

And Hiei let Kurama grieve, as Hiei grieved in his own way for the woman as well. A few days after the funeral, Kurama asked to be left alone to which Hiei responded with respect and understanding. The fox stayed in his room and stared at his work desk for a while, trying to concentrate on something but eventually falling into an accidental yet exhausted slumber. When Hiei returned later that evening, Kurama was fast asleep atop of his work desk. Bringing his lover into his arms, Hiei carried Kurama into the bedroom.

And in bed, Kurama was either too exhausted to give or receive much attention to Hiei. Many times, he wasn't well enough to give Hiei any attention at all. When Hiei had gotten tired of waiting for his lover to finish working he would retire to their room alone.

Sometimes Hiei would call Kurama's name and he wouldn't respond.

On a chili November night, two months after the funeral, Hiei padded to the work desk in their room and shook his shoulder.

"Kurama…?"

The fox started just a bit in his chair, whirling his head towards Hiei and making eye contact. Upon seeing his lover's face he smiled a kind smile. He placed his hand over Hiei's.

"Baby…"

The fire demon had been on leave from his duties concerning Mukuro indefinitely, staying in the human world since a few days before the first call about the accident. Since then Kurama was very stiff and silent, almost not allowing Hiei to touch him. No matter how many times Hiei wished for Kurama to feel better, he could do nothing else but watch his lover immerse himself in his own self-depression.

Hiei kissed him, not knowing what else he could possibly do.

Kurama didn't budge, his response lagging and his nerves unmoving and inhaled slowly through his nose. It gave Hiei a sign that Kurama did not desire his kisses and touches. Hiei was about to let go of him when Kurama pulled him back down towards him.

"Don't go…" Kurama whispered into their new kiss.

Hiei wrapped his arms around the fox's shoulders at the same time that Kurama winded his arms to capture Hiei's slender waist and pulled him into his lap. The fire demon sat with his legs off to the side of the chair and Kurama leaned back to accommodate.

"Don't go yet, Hiei…"

"I won't…"

They mumbled jumbled words into each others mouths as they kissed, pecked and devoured their lips. As if they were both in a trance, Kurama's hands began to shiver as he clung tightly to Hiei's shirt. Hiei ran his fingers through the fox's long and tangled hair, moving upwards to trace and memorize every fine line and soft wrinkle that featured on Kurama's aging face.

Whenever they started to kiss, Kurama forgot how to breathe. He felt like he could kiss Hiei for hours and be able to live without breathing.

"I need you…" Kurama stuttered into Hiei's mouth. "I—"

"I know…" The fire demon felt his voice rise in his chest.

"I've missed you…" His voice shook.

"Kurama…" Hiei held his lover's face in his hands.

Kurama suddenly began to shudder into his kisses and developed a scratch in his throat. He brought his lips to cover a spot on Hiei's neck, not able to look his lover in the eyes.

He pulled the fox towards him when Kurama buried his head in the crook of Hiei's neck.

"…I miss her…" He shuddered.

Hiei mumbled his name and held him close to his chest.

Kurama couldn't bring himself to say anything more. The fox sniffled as he buried his face in Hiei's shirt, careful to not get any wetness on him.

Hiei wondered if it was too draining for the fox to mourn for too long. Hiei pressed his mouth to the top of Kurama's head, his hands gripped his shaking shoulders. The fire demon forced himself to stay that way with the fox for a long time. Loosing track of time Kurama took to unleash the flood of hysterics and emotions from inside of him, Hiei just sat and stroked his thick red hair and waited for him.

Hiei waited for him very patiently, like he always had.

"I'll be ready soon…" Kurama sniffled into Hiei's shirt.

"…Hmm?" Hiei lifted his head to look down at him.

"I'm not sure when, but it'll be soon," Kurama looked up at his lover with his chin still on the flat of his chest. "We'll go back…"

Hiei's eyes widened just so slightly and his hands automatically tightened over the back of Kurama's head, tugging at his hair in anticipation.

"…Go back where…?"

Kurama smiled sadly. "Back to Makai."

- - - - -

That night Kurama gave himself to Hiei for the first time in a very long while. In a time that Kurama was obviously beside himself, Hiei was the one that ultimately possessed him to have the fox regain his strength and composure.

The majority of Hiei's brain focused at the sights and sounds and sensations that Kurama gave him when he was on top of the fox. Taking pleasure in watching the fox shiver and sweat beneath him was only more pleasing when he was watching the fox shiver and sweat above him. They joined and found completion and joined all over again. They alternated throughout the night, Kurama receiving the love and affection he had nearly forgotten from his lover and giving more in return.

Hiei needed Kurama the same way that Kurama needed him; they were the last puzzle pieces to make each other complete.

Kurama couldn't control his breathing and made disuse of his hands as they were buried in Hiei's hair. The muscles in his arms and abdomen tightened sharply as he gently pushed the fire demon's open mouth around his swelling member. He pushed his chest upwards and his hips dug into the mattress, his entire body forming a stiff, slender arch, burying his face in his pillow. The fox's mind was a blank slate and was only able to calculate that Hiei's hands seemed as if they were everywhere around him and he immersed his mind in the intensity of his lover's talented tongue.

The fire demon's hands moved upon their own accord and treaded up Kurama's torso, rubbing and caressing very natural fold and plane of the fox's finely aging body.

Kurama's mind was heavy and dazed while his body abruptly trembled and shuddered when Hiei's talented mouth nearly swallowed him whole. Little hands crawled up his torso to reach and grasp for his chest and face. The fox didn't focus on what feeling was coming from where or how it was occurring just as long as it continued for the rest of his living life.

Hiei kept his eyes on Kurama's darkened and squinting face. As his fingers made contact with his lover's face Hiei felt something too warm and too wet to be sweat cascading down his cheeks. The fire demon wiped and petted him as much as he could to leave him clean and dry, but it was as if Kurama's eyes were a well; his tears never stopped flowing. Hiei never ceased lavishing him with his tiny ministrations and attention on the fox's erection even after Kurama had spilled himself unto his mouth and trickled down his chin.

Hiei rested his head on Kurama's hip and closed his eyes, listening to the redhead's breathing when he suddenly detected that the breathing was not Kurama's softer voice. The body beneath him became larger and longer and increased in weight.

Half lidded and swollen golden eyes saw nearly unaware at the fire demon now sitting above him and he stayed there, laying flat on the bed tangled in the sheets, exhausted and panting in shallow huffs.

This was not the human hybrid that had saved Hiei from his past years in their long relationship, and this was not the human that Hiei fell in love with at the very beginning of their teams encounters. As Youko Kurama lay there on the bed shaking with temptation and sadness, Hiei knew that this was the demon that, at first, had every intention of stealing a baby from a human woman in order to elongate his own life, inadvertently hurting the woman who had loved her son with her very soul. This was the demon that broke his promise to himself and stayed to keep this new mother of his company so that she would not have to live as lonely as he used to be. The demon that Hiei himself admired and loved.

If Kurama had suddenly alternated bodies that had little or nothing to do with his current level of _youki_, then Youko Kurama fully accepted the connection between his human body and his demonic soul to the spirit of his beloved and now deceased mother.

Youko Kurama opened his mouth to speak at something, as he could not tell if Hiei was still there with him, but nothing came out. He squeaked pathetically and sputtered in soft tears.

It was not meant to be a look for Youko Kurama.

Hiei slowly crawled up to lay atop of Youko Kurama and cradled the fox's head in his arms so he could kiss and lick away the stray tears on his temples and cheeks. Kurama's arms were longer and wider than his human alternative and they reached around Hiei nearly twice over and tightly enough for neither of them to move.

Youko Kurama found it increasingly difficult to speak and Hiei didn't want him to. Hiei kept trying to appease him with long and warm kisses.

- - - -

"No… he's still sleeping."

"Well… can we come in anyway?" Yuusuke shoved his hands in his coat pockets and looked blithely at the still shorter demon before letting himself by. Hiei scoffed and moved to the side to let his sister and Kuwabara in as well.

Kurama was still asleep in the late morning (when Hiei normally awoke himself) and now it was nearly four in the afternoon when Yuusuke invited himself over. This wasn't completely troubling for Kurama to be too exhausted and do nothing on a weekend except sleep in with the fire demon.

What was troubling was that he never reverted back to Minamino Shuuichi's human form, and he was sleeping peacefully throughout the entire day. Hiei awoke with off-white hair in his face and the heavy, broad weight of the Youko on top of him.

Yuusuke shed his jacket and tossed it on the back of the sofa before striding heatedly towards the bedroom. Hiei cocked and eyebrow and tried to follow the man's walk and get in front of him before he let himself into their private room. Yukina looked on in appall.

The half demon got to the bedroom door before Hiei and he almost knocked too loudly until Yukina made a long and desperate "shushhhh!" sound with a finger to her lips. Yuusuke made an odd look at Hiei who was about to pounce on the man if he moved any closer to the door. Yuusuke gingerly and mockingly reached for the door handle.

It opened suddenly and Yuusuke was face to face with a tall Youko Kurama, clad in loose white slacks and a deep red, downy robe, his ears twitching and eyes swollen.

Again, a sight Yuusuke never really intended to see.

Youko Kurama took a brief glance at the man he recognized in slim blue jeans and his petit lover, before making a long huffing sound through his nose and turning away, closing the door behind him.

There was silence between the two demons.

"Kurama…?" Yuusuke called, quite evenly but cautiously. "Um… Feeling any better?"

Yuusuke really did try, being lighthearted and trying to liven up the mood for everyone. He saw the stiff glare from Hiei out of the corner of his eye and calmed down, slapping his hands on his hips and sighing. "Please come out, Kurama. We're worried about you."

Hiei slid past Yuusuke and went into the room with no discussion.

Yukina stood still in the threshold of the foyer and the hallway and wrung her hands absent mindedly next to her husband. She glanced back from Kuwabara to the door where her brother had entered and felt around for Kurama's _ki_, trying to calm his energy and eradicate any negativity from his aura.

"It won't work!" Youko Kurama's voice bellowed from the bedroom as soon as he felt the rising heat from Yukina's aura. Hiei felt it as well, and it made his eyes moisten at her presence and his lover's shout.

Kurama's rich voice kept fluctuating from low whispers and murmurs to shouts and uncomfortable moans. Hiei did the first thing he could think of for Kurama's temporary comfort and ran for the door again and pulled his sister into the room. He needed Yukina's cleansing.

"Yes it will," Hiei said to his lover.

Youko Kuram's chest heaved and trembled, but his voice was even and menacing. "Stop. It won't. No amount of apologies and comfort can bring me back to being to same as before."

"But it won't bring her back either, Kurama, so why stay this upset?" Yuusuke interjected.

"What else is there for me here?" Kurama murmured angrily. "I lived for her here in this regrettable world for as long as I can stand and there is nothing left for me to do then let Minamino die as well."

"What about your friends? What about Hiei?" Yuusuke fought on, stepping closer as soon as the words left the fox's throat. "How can you say that when Hiei is here living with you, living FOR you?"

"She was my MOTHER. There is nothing more to replace that feeling." Youko Kurama's tone matched the ex-tantei in a hysteric rage.

"And Hiei's your friggin' LOVER, Kurama! There's got to be some gage of equality and love for that same feeling!"

Hiei watched on in mute fascination and kept his lips shut, his eyes open, not finding anything to say to Kurama while anyone else was in the room. Yukina gripped her hands even more tightly and stared at Hiei in sad longing. Her eyes began to water and shoulders began to tremble with the same intensity.

Youko Kurama's ears folded to lay flat on his head and his tail twitched slightly between his legs in a language of threatening temptation as he argued with his former tantei – even if he did not want to fight his friend, he would if he had to. Yuusuke showed no attempt at stopping the quarrel and only enforced it as Youko Kurama looked like he was about to eat him alive.

And in a hue of blue light, Yukina lunged at Kurama and encircled her small arms around the Youko's head and shoulders in a fierce hug. Her aura intensified to cover them both and Kurama was too weak and too exhausted to counter-act this force.

He found himself welcoming it. It was warm and felt kind. When Yukina's embrace gripped him tighter and her hands began petting his downy ears and hair, Kurama wilted to the ground for the girl to sit on his lap as he held her in return. She whimpered when she felt his arms wrap around her and his body convulsed in a sad shutter and he sniffled and sobbed dryly and helplessly.

Her aura acted as the bridge between him and Hiei. As soon as he felt the infiltrating _ki_ seep in through his skin and into his bones, the fire demon's eyes were swollen red and he started to leak out dark blue tears that plunked onto the carpet. The combination of Yukina and Kurama's _youki_s bridging themselves into Hiei's own soul were too intense for him to hold firm and still stand. Kuwabara caught the demon and settled him to the floor, trembling incredibly fiercely.

Youko Kurama buried his head in the ice maiden's breast and refused to let her out of his grasp while their energies circulated throughout the three of them.

- - - - -

The brunette was brewing coffee in Kurama's kitchen when everything had calmed down and moved into the living area. Everyone was sitting around the low table.

Kurama was still the light haired fox demon as he was late that evening. His head was bowed down and his posture gave off a sense that he really did not want everyone to be there with him and his petit lover. His tail wagged across the floor every now and then, a nervous habit, something for him to do when he didn't feel like paying attention to anything in particular.

The whole atmosphere of the apartment and his friends bored him. The human world had always bored him and he never had any desire to come to this world, even to seek out otherworldly treasures. Yet somewhere deep within his chest he felt a prick of hurt and affiliation for his attachment to this place. He lived here and loved it even though he despised it. Hating this world was no real reason to end Minamino's life so soon.

Hiei sat on his ankles with his thighs underneath the _kotatsu_ blanket with his warm cup of tea in between his hands, staring at the dark liquid blankly. He sniffled every now and then.

Yukina was sitting in between her twin and his now larger lover, still acting as the bridge of substituted power for Kurama's mother's warmth and Hiei's heart. Her puffy layered skirt fanned out over her thighs and her backside, giving off the impression that she was sitting on nothing but the cloud of her dress. Her lengthy braided hair was becoming undone as Kurama's large hands had fisted her hair when he started hyperventilating against her earlier in the bedroom.

The ice maiden held both her hands out on her brother's and Kurama's thighs.

Yusuke sighed when he and Kuwabara drank deeply from their cups together.

"He said he wanted to go back," Yukina applied, as neither Hiei nor Kurama wanted to speak. "It isn't a matter of when, it's just how…"

Yuusuke downed his coffee in a matter of moments. "Is it… Minamino's connection to… Kurama's consciousness?" He talked as if he was stalling for time, or at least trying to get a sense of what Kurama was thinking and how his body and _youki_ where reacting together. The coffee taste in his mouth was not satisfying.

"Not necessarily…" Yukina said slowly. "The human body of Minamino can come and go between all worlds, but since he has not yet passed on naturally, it takes a significant amount of energy to leave his human form forever and regain the body of Youko Kurama to live in Makai…" The ice maiden made a glance at the fox. His eyes were closed and his face placid, directed straight ahead. "As to how he suddenly transformed last night is a mystery to me…"

"Was it by will?" Yuusuke asked. "Maybe Minamino actually is dying and Kurama can go back to being as Youko again."

"But Kurama said that he wanted to stay as Shuuichi. And besides, he's as healthy as ever…!" Kuwabara called his opinion. "Even if he gets to be as old as a hundred he'll still look as young as he is now," The carrot top's eyes where bright with optimism but still held many undertones of dullness in his increasing age. The opportunity of a demon lifespan was something that he could not fathom and it saddened him just enough to get in the habit of living like he was fifteen again, wanting to make sure that his friends would not ever forget him while they lived the rest of their lives in the other world.

Yuusuke looked at Kazuma, knowing his feelings well, but didn't say anything. He rested his chin on his hand and inhaled deeply.

Yukina also held a similar sadness in her smile at her husband. "Still… Minamino is a human, and he will die as a human as long as Youko Kurama wishes to prolong his life here."

Youko Kruama's eyes opened half way but he only stared straight ahead, his expression placid and in eyes mellow in deep thought.

It's not that… He thought.

Kurama won't stay here if there's nothing left for him… Hiei echoed and finished his conclusion. …Am I… all that is left for him, now? Is he choosing to leave to Makai for me?

Kurama had always asked Hiei to wait for Minamino's death in the human world so that they would travel back to Makai together, Hiei did wait patiently. It never occurred to Hiei that there would be greater factor in Kurama's decision to leave early in his life. When his mother finally passed away; her life and the lives of his friends were the only tangible thing that was still keeping Kurama tied to the human world.

So now, Hiei didn't have to wait anymore.

Hiei's eyes widened just so slightly that no one would notice what he was thinking. His gripped his cup tighter in his hands and remembered what Kurama had said to him yesterday:

…We'll go back to Makai.

- - - -

It was much too late in the evening when their guests excused themselves and left for their beds. Hiei nodded to his sister, who kissed his cheek and rubbed his arm as she finally let go of him, ending the emotional communication between them.

Kurama left to their bedroom shortly after dinner, not wanting to explain his sentiments about the situation.

At least he had calmed down. Save for the lack of speech, the Youko seemed to be back to his normal self.

"Hiei…" Kurama called out to him, catching his attention. The Youko turned his head slightly, eyes dim and sullen. He extended his arms to welcome Hiei between them. The fire demon padded silently and slowly to Kurama and gently touched his chest before resting his cheek on him.

"Nothing is going to change," Youko Kurama whispered. "I am still me, and we are still here. I'm still alive,"

"Is it true then?" Hiei asked. "Is Minamino dying?"

Youko Kurama brought a small smile to his face. "No. I am still me." His voice became quieter and softer as Hiei felt the form beneath him change shape. The body in the fire demon's arms shifted and shortened as Hiei's arms wrapped further around Kurama's waist as he reformed back into the body of Minamino. Hiei tried to envelope himself into the redhead's very body but he only made Kurama stumble backwards and collapse onto the floorboards of the balcony.

"Kurama…" Hiei almost started a chant, lying on top of the redhead as Kurama had no choice but to lie on the floor with a wriggling fire demon on his chest. "What do you want to do? Kurama," Hiei mumbled into his chest.

"I want you to stay with me," Kurama cooed to him. "That's enough for now…"

"I don't need any explanations," Hiei mumbled clumsily into their kiss. "There's nothing left for us to talk about…"

"Then we'll go back," Kurama said. "And we'll live like we've always wanted to." Kurama kissed him again and again. "Do you want to go back? Will you come with me when it's time?"

Hiei paused and withdrew from Kurama's mouth and neck and stared at him in the face. "When…? How soon…?"

Kurama stroked his face. "I'm not sure. But it won't be long from now."

- - - -

By the morrow, Yuusuke came by the apartment to find it nearly empty.

"Hello, Yuusuke," Kurama chirped as he walked by the front door when it suddenly opened and showed the ex-tantei standing confusedly in the threshold.

"What… Um, hi… Kurama…" He said.

"Come in. Let me get you something to drink," the redhead said and moved into the kitchen area to pour some ice water.

Yuusuke walked in from the foyer to the living room and noted that the television, all of its electronics and a few of the sofas where not present. The living room, along with the foyer, the tiny dining area, and the kitchen pantry was left quite bare. The living room was littered with only a few wires and two chairs, as well as the low table with just two floor mats and the telephone. Two thick eyebrows arched and then one lowered, Yuusuke turned back towards Kurama who was now walking to him with a glass in hand.

"What's with the new décor? Or lack-there-of." He asked.

Kurama nodded. "Hiei and I are moving. I figured it'd be easier to get rid of the stuff we really don't need sooner than later."

"Oh," Yuusuke said. "Then, was that most of your furniture that I saw out on the curb next to the building?"

"Yes, it was." Kurama chuckled.

They said nothing for a moment, both of them trying to gather themselves for the situation of yesterday and the awkward observation that there was nowhere for Kurama to invite Yuusuke to sit down in the barren apartment. Yuusuke knew exactly what Kurama meant by "moving", and he was still having a very difficult time understanding why.

"Are you… are you alright now, Kurama?" Yuusuke asked straight forwardly, but still sensitively.

"Yes," the redhead answered, quite sure. "Everything's fine now, Yuusuke."

Kurama didn't look at him, and Yuusuke wanted his acknowledgment in order for him to be understood. "Kurama," he said.

For a moment, Kurama exhaled, and then turned his head gently. Yuusuke couldn't make out what type of emotion wrought through his eyes when they looked at each other.

"What's going to happen to you now? To all of us…"

The Youko looked at his former partner sadly but a smile formed on his face.

"Nothing," he ducked his head. "Nothing is going to change… it'll be the same as it always had been. We'll all still be friends, and we'll still all be linked to one another… Hiei and I will just be in a different place together." He looked at the brunette then. "And… we'll be waiting when you decide to join us in the Makai, Yuusuke."

"—Are you just leaving? That's it? Will we ever see you before then or until that happens?"

"Yuusuke," Kurama liked saying his name; he thought it would help him calm down if he kept saying his name softly. "We're not leaving right away. There are a few things that Minamino needs to take care of before…"

"—Before he disappears." Yuusuke ended for him, stiffly.

"…Yes." Kurama said stiffly. That was the only way to put it.

They said nothing for quite some time, and they both noticed when Hiei entered the living room, even though he stayed in place next to the wall, not wanting to interfere.

"If that's how it's going to end up, then that's that." Yuusuke chirped in his usual way, rubbing the back of his head. "If it's going to make the both of you happy then there's not much I can say to tell you otherwise." It felt unnatural to him. All of this. And he didn't know why. "I don't know what else to say…"

Kurama planted a hand on the man's opposite shoulder and Yuusuke reciprocated the gesture.

Yuusuke accepted Kurama's offer to join them for dinner as he made a quick meal of chicken and udon noodles with tea and later, wine. The three of them carried on long into the night with varied conversation and toasts to nothing in particular other than their well being and the happiness of their friends and relatives. Hiei was smiling much more than usual as he enjoyed Kurama and Yuusuke's company, even if he did not speak out as much in conversation. Yuusuke was full of laughter and words rolled off his tongue in coherency as he loved to talk to Kurama about a multitude of things. He asked Kurama questions that only he would know the answers to. Kurama took extreme pleasure in telling Yuusuke stories from Makai and holding Hiei's hands under the table.

It was the same as it ever was. They nearly forgot that they probably wouldn't see each other again for a long time.

Yuusuke sometimes forgot that he was a full blooded demon in his still human skin. He always felt lighter and stronger as a human, but something deep inside him burned to see the Makai in all its glory again. He would sneak out to Makai from time to time with greetings from his cohorts and Hokushin and his pack of Taoists on business, and rarely would he offer Keiko to come with him.

He told Kurama and Hiei this, and Kurama understood the longing and aching for something else. For this, he couldn't give much reasoning or ways of comfort, just explanations and scientific details. His reasoning for dealing with Yuusuke's sensations was to go back to Makai himself for longer periods of time. Or, it was implied for him to end up making a decision like them. Do what they were doing: leave early. Yuusuke didn't want to think of it like that.

Hiei wanted to bring up the detail that many of his human friends would die soon, and Yuusuke would end up the same way as Kurama; there would be nothing left for Yuusuke to do as he did not age as a normal human in the human world. He might as well just go back to Makai. The fire demon did not speak this thought, however, because he knew that Yuusuke was well aware of that fact.

Kurama said that he wanted to go back to Makai because he really had no other reason to stay in the human world, other than keeping relations with his step family (who, in fact, have not contacted him since three weeks after the funeral for reasons unknown to him), and his friendships with him and their friends. He did not reveal to Yuusuke just yet that he was leaving for Hiei's own sake, not just his own demonic hormones.

Hiei was patient for the past sixteen years, jumping through portals from work to his personal life, and it was enough waiting for Kurama to realize that they should leave and live as they are: demons.

They invited Yuusuke to spend the night, as they still kept an extra futon in the closet that they could unravel for him in the living room, and the brunette agreed. They had been talking until four the next morning.

- - - - -

Kurama was busy cleaning and packing when Yuusuke woke up in the same place he fell asleep in. He pulled on his over shirt as he walked towards the fox, nudging at a box.

"Good morning, Yuusuke. Sleep well?"

"Hmm? Yeah, thanks," he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes again.

"I was packing some of my cassettes and CDs and didn't know what else to do with them except give them away," he looked at Yuusuke and he waved at a small box filled to the brim with his (what he would call small) music collection. "Would you like anything from here? You can take the whole thing if you want."

Yuusuke's ears perked up and he looked at the box and nodded. "Oh, yeah, sure. Anything you want off your hands, I'll take." He smiled.

"Great," Kurama said, before going back into the bedroom.

Nearly everything was gone, except another futon, some more boxes, and the telephone.

"You… really don't need anything now, do you?" Yuusuke was quite struck by the barren room, with its light green walls and hardwood floors and nothing else.

"We don't need anything from here now. It was just for decoration," Kurama said, off handedly. "Besides, Hiei likes the extra room."

It wasn't long before nearly everything was sold and gone.

A full week passed and it seemed like Kurama was perpetually connected to the telephone, calling companies, former and current employers and other service companies in order to cancel whatever type of accounts Minamino Shuuichi had open. Hiei found it quite amusing watching his lover rustle through his check books and file accountings looking for receipts that where at least five years old.

It was also quite amusing when Kurama decided to turn on the speaker for Hiei to listen as he calmly verbally wrestled with operators and customer service representatives about his accounts. No matter how much the operators tried to refrain him from closing his accounts, Kurama was always able to find a loop hole for him to cease all transactions.

It was for this very reason that Kurama chose to keep his spending very small and limited in order for a smooth transition into the next life.

Their friends visited and invited them over as often as time allowed them, moving things in their own schedules to have at least one more afternoon or dinner together. Hiei would reluctantly reply, if only for his lover's prompting.

Although they weren't particularly close, Shizuru and Botan swung by the temple and the apartment once or twice and conversed with the redhead over tea. Botan most often had tears in her eyes whenever they bid their farewells for the evening. Kuwabara took much pleasure in asking Kurama questions that only he would have the answers to. He also relished whatever kind of reaction he could get out of Hiei for whatever kind of comment he made, helpful or critical. Yukina would always sit right beside her brother whenever they visited, trying her best to be close to him or attempt to prompt him to let her hold his hand or hug his arm. He let her. She had no other way of expressing herself when others were in front of them. In secret, she wanted to make as much emotional contact with both her brother and his lover as she could.

Master Genkai had finally reached the end of her wise and long life just years before, but to all of them, it still seemed like she still roamed the temple quietly and would pop up unexpectedly. Both Kurama and Hiei took moments commemorating her presence and her spirit at her grave in the very back of the temple. Kurama bestowed a gift of everlasting vines and roses twisting just in front of her head stones.

Yuusuke was around Hiei and Kurama during the day until the very end. It was a rather morbid way of describing their leaving situation, but Yuusuke felt as if he had finally come to terms with their departure. Nothing would change between them, only distance. Yuusuke realized with the demon's help that they would no longer be able to see each other every day. He relished every moment he could get. Keiko accompanied him during their dinners, and only once did she stay the night with them; Kurama took out the extra futon for the last time before putting it on the street corner of their complex the next day.

It went on like this for one last month.

- - - - -

"Everything is done," Kurama whispered to his lover, his hands deftly and softly stroking Hiei's hair on his lap. "Hiei."

The fire demon opened his eyes to look at Kurama right in the face with a sweet and startled look. The redhead's fingers kept petting his hair as he spoke.

"The rent is paid off and someone bought the apartment. I closed all of my accounts, got rid of all my clothes, food. Gave away all my minor possessions… I'll leave the futon in the apartment. Everything is done here, Hiei."

Hiei said nothing. His throat felt like it was closing up around his wind pipe and he could only close his eyes and nuzzle his face deeper into Kurama's stomach. The fox petted his hair and stroked his face gently.

"Thank you, Hiei-love. For waiting so patiently."

For their walk towards the temple, Hiei didn't say a word. They remained quiet around each other with only the comfort of their arms touching during their walk. The air was clear and cool on that night, silent in the distant mountains where they were able to see the star filled sky without the glare of city lights. Kurama savored what he could of his last night in the human world, taking in deep breaths as he walked with his lover.

As the approached the main gateway of the temple, Hiei felt something spasm within his heart, and he thought he heard his sister's voice faintly in the distance. Yukina ran and stumbled on the stone steps just so slightly that Hiei was able to see her fall and flit fast to catch her. She swung her arms around him and refused to let go of him, burying her face in his chest.

It was a long time before the siblings composed themselves and Yukina escorted them both into the temple, setting up their tea and bedding.

In the temple, next to both his lover and his sister, Hiei didn't recall ever feeling so warm. It felt as though there was something burning just slightly in his breast that gave him the support that his lover needed for this transition. He longed for Kurama right then, inching ever so closely, until the fox asked for their excuse to retire. Hiei longed for Kurama to be comforted and loved as he had done the same to him in years past. He just wished for it to be enough for the two of them.

Kuwabara nodded and shook Kurama's hand before unceremoniously grabbing him in a hug with tears in his eyes that refused to fall, doing the same to a startled but cooperative Hiei.

Hiei didn't let Yukina say anything to him, although her eyes wanted to reveal volumes to him. Hiei understood everything within her being, and he took her to him and kissed her cheeks. Again, she buried herself into his chest.

As the sliding partition closed, Kurama thought… we'll all see each other again.

Hiei padded next to his lover to embrace him from behind. Kurama turned to bring Hiei closer in the dark and silent room.

"Thank you, Kurama," Hiei said quietly. "For being so kind."

And when morning came, the room was left unoccupied, as it always seemed to be.

END  
- - - - - - - - - -

--- I never expected it to become this long. But, hey, it fit into detail. XD --- The timeline has lapsed about fifteen or sixteen years at the end of the series, so Minamino Shuuichi has aged to about 35 or 36. Shiori, by my thoughts, would have been at least in her late fifties or perhaps early sixties.  
---As to Shiori's illness, she died of natural causes – perhaps it was a relapse from the illness she had when she was sick in the series (a form of cancer?), but I'm not skilled with medical analysis so it will remain unknown.  
--- I spell Kurama's human name as "Shuuichi" and his little step-brother as "Shuichi", just to keep people from getting mixed up.  
--- I have reason to believe that Kurama does not have three personalities. There's only Youko Kurama and Youko Kurama's soul inhabiting Shuuichi's body. There's no personality change between the two as they switch bodies. Hiei recognizes this suddenly as Kurama transforms into his old body that night they made love because of the strong connection Kurama has between both worlds.  
--- Yuusuke will most likely take Kurama and Hiei's advice and go to Makai permanently after his wife and Kuwabara pass away.


End file.
